I Love You
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: "Kau berjanji padaku, dan tidak mengingkarinya. I love you, my fiancée," ujar Cielle sambil menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sebastian, memeluknya sambil tetap berdansa dengan lelaki jangkung itu. SebasxFem!Ciel. Warn inside.


**[KETERANGAN]**

Anggap tinggi Ciel itu sepundak Sebastian. Jadi waktu dia pake hak tinggi, dia sekitar sedagu sampe setengah wajahnya Sebastian. Mata kanannya gak tertutup, dibuka. Jadi bola matanya itu beda. Yang kiri biru langit yang kanan violet tua.

*u*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya siapa ya? Oh iya Kuroshitsuji punya Lux—*gampar. Iya. **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei**. And will be never being mine. T_T

Warning: AU OOC OC **Don't Like Don't Read**. Kurang jelaskah?

Title: **I Love You**

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel. Muahahaha, jangan pernah berharap saya akan membuat Sebastian x Male!Ciel kecuali M-Rated, kawan.

Genre: Romance/Drama. Drama-nya mungkin salah. LOL.

Rate: T.

Summary: "Kau berjanji padaku, dan tidak mengingkarinya. _I love you, my fiancée_," ujar Cielle sambil menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sebastian, memeluknya sambil tetap berdansa dengan lelaki jangkung itu.

*u*

**I Love You**

**London, United Kingdom, 2008.**

Lord Sebastian Aaron Michaelis, sebuah nama yang amat sangat dikenal di kalangan kerajaan, bangsawan, dan bahkan rakyat biasa. Lord, sebenarnya hanya sebuah gelar yang nanti akan berganti menjadi Earl, dan itu hanya berlaku jika ayahnya telah meninggal. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan Inggris dengan darah Italia—dari ibunya—dan juga pewaris tunggal perusahaan garmen ayahnya. Yang juga, pewaris tunggal kekayaan keturunan keluarga Michaelis.

Lady Ann Cielle Phantomhive, seorang gadis—atau mungkin, tepatnya, perempuan dewasa—yang memiliki nama baik di mata keempat negara bagian—mungkin—dari Great Britain—Scotland, England, Northern Ireland, dan Kanada—sebagai gadis keturunan bangsawan Inggris Phantomhive, dan satu-satunya garis keturunan terakhir keluarga tersebut. Keluarga bangsawan kaya yang juga memiliki keturunan sebagai anjing penjaga Ratu Victoria—pemimpin Inggris terlama—64 tahun.

Dan, kedua manusia dengan strata sejajar itu kini sedang duduk di satu sofa, di _mansion_ megah Phantomhive, dengan tangan Sebastian yang merangkul pinggang Cielle.

"Hah. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Sebastian Aaron," canda Cielle sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau marah jika kuperlakukan seperti ini," Sebastian mencium bibir Cielle, "seperti ini," tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Cielle sepenuhnya, "dan seperti ini?" Dan kini, laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh Cielle ke atas pangkuannya. Cielle hanya tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Sebastian, mengelus leher belakangnya.

"Menyerah! Kau menang. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Cielle. "Jadi, ada masalah apa hingga kau mendatangi _mansion_ keluargaku, dengan setelan pakaian-yang-tidak-bisa-dibilang-santai ini?" tanya Cielle sambil menarik ringan dasi hitam yang digunakan Sebastian.

"Hmm, kuberitahu kau tidak ya? Aku takut kau marah," canda Sebastian balik. Cielle turun dari pangkuan Sebastian, kembali ke tempat semulanya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan tangan sofa berwarna krem tersebut dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Tergantung ucapanmu, Lord Sebastian A. Michaelis."

"Aku diundang ke pesta dansa antar-bangsawan oleh Count Saroyan***)**. Dan secara mau tidak mau, artinya aku harus berdansa dengan perempuan," jelas Sebastian.

"Dan?" tanya Cielle.

"Aku harus berdansa dengan perempuan _lain_," jelas Sebastian lagi, dengan penekanan di kata 'lain'.

"_I have one condition, my love_," kata Cielle sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya. "Jangan berciuman atau … _well_, bercinta dengannya. Siapapun dirinya!" ketus Cielle sembari mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya itu ke wajah Sebastian.

"_I will never!_ Aku janji. Dan sebelum aku pergi besok …," Sebastian menggantungkan pembicaraannya, berlutut di depan gadis berambut kelabu itu dan meraih tangan kirinya, menarik lembut jari manisnya. Menyematkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manis mungil itu dan mengecup kening perempuan manis itu.

"Ini, kau berikan padaku, sebagai tanda pertunangan atau janji?" tanya Cielle sambil menunjuk ke arah cincin tersebut.

"Hmm, kalau kutunjukkan cincin ini, menurutmu apa jawabanku?" tanya Sebastian balik seraya menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kirinya. Cielle membelalakkan matanya dan langsung memeluk Sebastian.

"Kini aku tahu alasanku mencintaimu, Lord Sebastian Aaron Michaelis," ujar Cielle sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi, kalau misalnya kau ikut orangtuamu ke pesta dansa itu, kau dapat dengan cepat mengenaliku," ucap Sebastian. Cielle mengelus pipi Sebastian dan memeluknya lagi.

"Mungkin aku memiliki cara lain."

*u*

**In the Next … Night?**

Mobil sedan hitam itu telah pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ keluarga Michaelis, dengan Sebastian Aaron di pintu belakang. Wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa, dan senyum tetap terumbar dari bibirnya. Seperti ia hanya akan liburan ke suatu tempat.

Padahal, ia akan mendatangi sebuah pesta dansa dari Count Saroyan, Count dari negara mode dunia—Prancis.

"_Welcome_, Lord Sebastian Aaron Michaelis _from United Kingdom_!" seru seorang yang berjaga di ujung pintu masuk***))**. Sebastian tersenyum sejenak dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan aula ini. Merapihkan sejenak setelan jasnya, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengambil segelas anggur merah dari nampan di tangan _waiter_, dan akhirnya mendapat pasangan dansa.

Di luar, terlihat seorang gadis bangsawan ternama dengan potongan gaun sederhana semata kaki berwarna hijau _emerald_ dengan ponsel flip hitam di tangannya beserta tas kecil yang tergantung di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Beberapa helai rambutnya digerai sementara lainnya diikat kuda, bulu matanya menebal—tentu saja, ia menggunakan _eyeliner_, kakinya memakai sepatu hak beberapa senti, dan jaket tipis yang menutupi pundak sampai sikutnya itu mempercantik dirinya.

Gaun dan rambutnya sesekali terterpa angin, namun ia tidak peduli. Gadis itu hanya menengok melalui jendela, mencari siluet laki-laki bermata orb merah dan menggunakan cincin di jari manis kirinya. Atau cukup panggil gadis ini, _Lady Ann Cielle Phantomhive_.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menelepon _mansion_ megah ini. Jari kecilnya menari di atas tuts ponsel hitamnya, menekan-nekan sejumlah nomor. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol berwarna hijau. _Connected_.

"Anda terhubung dengan _guard_ _mansion_ milik Count Saroyan di Inggris," sahut sebuah suara di sana.

"Aku Lady Ann dari Inggris, dan aku ingin berbicara dengan Lord Sebastian Aaron Michaelis," timpal Cielle.

"Tunggu sebentar," dari ujung sana terdengar teriakkan samar. Dari telinga Cielle, terdengar seperti: "Lord Sebastian Aaron Michaelis! Anda mendapat sambungan pembicaraan dari Lady Ann!"

Cielle mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya, menunggu suara poker terdengar di daun telinganya. "_Yes_?"

"Kamu sangat keterlaluan jika melupakan suara ini, Sebastian," ucap Cielle.

"Ci-Cielle? Ann Cielle Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian.

"Yap. Aku sedang melihat ke arahmu sekarang. Wajahmu itu konyol, tahu," ejek Cielle.

"Hah? Di mana kau?" tanya Sebastian sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali.

"Lihat ke arah jendela di depanmu," ucap Cielle. Sebastian mengikuti instruksi Cielle. Mata merahnya tengah melihat ke arah jendela di depannya. Irisnya mendapati gadis dengan jaket tipis berwarna putih dan gaun berwarna hijau _emerald_ sedang menggenggam ponsel sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Masuklah! Kau ini Lady. Pasti akan diterima," pinta Sebastian.

"Tidak mau. Kau kan sudah punya pasangan dansa. Dia cantik, lho," tolak Cielle.

"Meghan? Jangan berpikir sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, Sayang! Kau sudah memintaku berjanji dan aku sudah berjanji kemarin malam …," rayunya.

"Jemput aku di sini, baru aku mau masuk," tawar Cielle.

"Ke … sana?" Sebastian menunjuk ke arah tempat Cielle berpijak.

"Tentunya. Kau kira ke mana lagi?" tanya Cielle.

"Ta-tapi! Aku akan dianggap aneh jika keluar lalu masuk dengan perempuan berbeda!" seru Sebastian, menolak.

"Ya sudah, itu artinya kau membiarkanku kedinginan di luar sini. Ingatlah, ini sudah dekat Desember. Beberapa hari lagi salju akan turun," jelas Cielle.

"OK. Aku keluar, jangan kemana-mana." Telepon dari ujung sana ditutup, terlihat Sebastian yang melepaskan rangkulan tangan wanita—yang ia sebut Meghan tadi—dari tangannya dan keluar dari aula tersebut. Cielle memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri, menatap laki-laki yang berjalan sambil berkacak pinggang ke arahnya.

"Kaaaau! Tiba-tiba datang saja," kesal Sebastian.

"Aku boleh ke sini, kok. Aku pewaris tunggal kekayaan Phantomhive dan Funtom Co., _dear_," ujar Cielle sambil menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang tersemat di jempol kanannya.

"Terserah kau. Yang pasti, ayo masuk. Aku keluar ke sini hanya untuk membawamu masuk, tahu," kata Sebastian. Cielle tertawa kecil sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pergelangan tangan Sebastian.

"Ayo," ajak Cielle. "Jika kau mengajakku masuk tadi, aku siap." Sebastian menatap gadis cantik di sampingnya ini dan mengecup keningnya agak lama.

"_May I ask you to dance_?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Cielle. Cielle tersenyum sambil meraih uluran tangan lelaki itu. "_With pleasure_."

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan datang," ucap Sebastian.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan satu hal," jelas Cielle sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Sebastian.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sebastian, penasaran.

"Kau berjanji padaku, dan tidak mengingkarinya. _I love you, my fiancée_," ujar Cielle sambil menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sebastian, memeluknya sambil tetap berdansa dengan lelaki jangkung itu.

"_My, my_. Hanya karena janji, ya? Dasar perempuan," keluh Sebastian. Cielle tertawa renyah dan menatap orb merah itu sambil menginjak pelan kaki Sebastian.

Dan mungkin, karena Cielle lupa apa jenis sepatu yang ia gunakan, kini Sebastian mulai mengeluarkan wajah konyolnya. Kesakitan. Mereka akhirnya berpindah ke suatu ruangan dengan sofa lebar. Sebuah ruangan yang memang disiapkan untuk para tamu yang ingin beristirahat sejenak.

"Maaf," kata Cielle. Sebastian berkacak pinggang, "Kau menginjakku dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan hanya berkata _Maaf_?"

"Yah! Memangnya aku harus berkata apa lagi?" tanya Cielle.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa selain …," wajah Sebastian mulai menjadi jahil, "memijat kakiku."

"Heeeei! Romantismu mana? Aku memijat kakimu, maaf! Kakimu bau!" keluh Cielle.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kemari." Sebastian menarik pinggang Cielle dan merengkuhnya erat. "Sofa ini bisa saja menjadi tempat tidurmu, Cielle. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi alas kepalamu," godanya.

"Gombal! Sudah, ah. Aku mau mengambil segelas anggur. Kau mau?" tawar Cielle. Sebastian tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

*u*

**END**

*u*

***) Kata kakakku yang-well-amat-sok-tau-tentang-Prancis-gegara-les-di-CCF-Purnawarman, Saroyan itu marga orang Prancis. Kalau gak salah bangsawan, jadi kugunakan saja di sini. XD**

***)) Ada yang pernah nonton film berlatar Inggris kuno? Atau film berjudul **_**An Ugly Stepsister**_**, film Cinderella dengan latar Inggris kuno abad 19? Nah itu kan waktu mereka ke pesta dansanya Pangeran, ada yang nyebut nama-nama perempuan yang dateng. Nah yang begituan yang teriak-teriak nama Sebastian tadi.**

*u*

Hore. Saya akhirnya bisa buat fic ini. Nyokap marah-marah mulu, GRR!

Yah, pokoknya, terimakasih kepada _**BlackKiss'Valentine**_ yang sudah sudi nemenin saya nyanyi gak jelas di twitter. Black, lu kemana tadi? Jangan-jangan Merapi erupsi terus lu ngungsi lagi. #abaikansaja

_My lovely readers, mind to review, flame, or fave? :3_

Arleena Lauren.

(Anyway, mungkin pasti banyak typo di sini. Karena gak sempat cek lagi…T_T)


End file.
